


The New Harry Potter

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Addiction, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: the long awaited rewrite of Harry's New is here at last.





	The New Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> took a while to figure out how to tackle it but we finally got it rolling and i think you will love it even more.

Harry sighed as he closed the book on his lap he wondered where Ron and Hermione had gone, as he sat looking out of the window watching the countryside pass by as the train rushed to London. Humming mindlessly Harry closed his eyes intent on relaxing the rest of the trip.

 

Unknown to Harry, there was a plot against him a plot that was soon to be enacted as a group of Slytherins were approaching his compartment. These slytherin were the Quidditch team lead by Marcus Flint, the captain who was more or less angry. Why? The answer had to do with their loss of the Quidditch game to Gryffindor all due to Draco Malfoy who had more or less bought his way on to the team instead of just trying out. 

 

Sure, they got new brooms due to who his father was but it didn’t matter if they still lost. And the worse part? The damn lions took pleasure in mocking them for having such a crappy seeker and the fact they won, none more so than Oliver Wood, who took oh so much joy in rubbing it in Flint’s face that they had won by their naturally talented Seeker, oh how Marcus wanted to take his anger out on Draco, and not just him but the lot of the Slytherin team. But they couldn’t seeing as how Draco would just go to his father they decided to take their rage out on the next best thing Harry Potter.

 

Harry had fallen into a light sleep his head leaned against the window in a perfect picture of innocence. 

 

They searched and searched through all the compartments, soon finding where Harry was and piled in. They managed to lock the door and pull the blinders down so that no one would suspect anything , as well as placing a Notice-Me-Not charm on the door to make sure no one would bother them, and lastly placing a silencing charm on the compartment. Once they were positive that they were in the clear they quickly made it so Harry couldn’t escape casting a body binding spell and then set about with the next step of their plan.  

 

Harry was frozen as he opened his eyes to see almost all of the Slytherin Quidditch team in his compartment each one with a nasty grin on their faces. Trying in vain Harry attempted to get free but could not move because of the body bind on him.

 

“Don't bother trying to escape Potter.” Marcus Flint said, his arms crossed over his chest. “You won’t be getting out of that body binding.” He smiled, taking pleasure in seeing Harry struggle to get free. “At least, not until we’re done with you that is.”

 

Harry glanced to the door wishing someone would open it and save him right now.

 

“If you think someone is gonna come in and save you.” Walking over to the door, Marcus smacked his fist against it rapping rapidly and hard against the glass. And yet, despite what he did no one came to the compartment door, nor did they even come up to the door it was like they weren’t even bothered by what they were seeing nor did they even acknowledge what was going on. “You won’t be getting any help at all.”

 

‘ _ Please stop this joke now, _ ’ Harry begged in his mind as tears started to form in the corners of his huge emerald eyes hidden behind his glasses.

 

With a mere flick of their wands they had removed his clothes and Harry was stripped bare, naked like the day he was born.

 

Harry gasped as he was stripped naked his soft hairless 6 inch cock on full display along with his smooth hairless body, a blush covered his cheeks as each of the older males stared at him.

 

Licking their lips each one of the older boys stripped out of their clothes showing their cocks, that varied in sizes and griths. “Your gonna help us release some pent up frustrations Potter.” Smirked Marcus, his own 10-inch 2-thick cock hard as a rock, his 3-thick balls swinging underneath it no doubt filled with cum just for this Occasion. “We’re gonna make sure you help us release all of it.” He walked towards Harry, pulling out his wand “But, first.” He started chanting pointing his wand at Harry as multiple spells leapt from his wand and struck the Boy-who-lived. “A little extra incentive.”

 

Harry blushed harder as a strange warmth rushed over his body, his cock hardening to 7 inches as his hole twitched between his plump ass cheeks craving something he did not no as his breath came out in pants.

 

“Well, seems like they work after all.” He laughed slapping Harry’s plump cheeks. “Now I bet you want something in your ass right?” He asked, as he rubbed his hard cock between Harry’s cheeks and slapped it against his hole. “We can’t leave ya feeling empty now can we?” He pressed the head against his hole and then with a single thrust buried his entire cock inside of Harry’s ass not stopping until he was balls deep inside of him.

 

Harry’s body seized up as his cherry was destroyed but his mind was torn between screaming in pain or moaning in pleasure as his hole was filled the spells already working on him. His hole squeezing tight on the cock embedded deep in his body.

 

“Fucking Morgan’s tits.” Grunted Marcus, his hands held Harry’s hips in a bruising grip not wanting to thrust just yet wanting to savor the sensation the feeling of the tight, warm channel around his cock. He’ didn’t think that the Golden Boy of the Gryffindor would be this tight but just hot damn! To Marcus it felt like his cock was being swallowed by Harry’s ass, like it wanted his cock to stay inside of him, like it was already trying to mold to the shape of his cock. “Your ass, ha! Despite being a fucking Virgin you’ve got the ass of a damn trained whore!” He slapped Harry’s ass cheeks as he began to pull out enjoying watching as Harry’s hole twitched and tried to pull him back in. “Already hungry for dick!”

 

Harry could do nothing as his body was corrupted and forced to crave more of this as he was raped tears trailing down his face as he looked up at the 6 older males towering over him.

 

“Don't think your off the hook yet.” Smirked one of the 6, as they wagged their cocks in his face. “Come on, open up that little faggot mouth of yours and please us as well.” They all smirked, they could see that while Harry’s body wanted it, his mind was resting but the spells insured he could do nothing about it. The lead one grabbed Harry by his hair and forced him down on his cock, making the green eyed teen gasp and sputtered, as he gagged around the teen’s cock as he rapidly thrusted his cock in and out of his mouth, it didn’t last as the teen pulled out and shoved him down on another cock forcing him to remain still as his mouth and his throat were brutally fucked.

 

Turns out that there was one reflex a body bind did suppress and unfortunately and fortunately for Harry that was the gag reflex. Meaning Harry did not gag as his mouth was brutally raped but he also could not stop them from using his throat as a fuck toy.

 

The boys fucking his mouth switched between them, thrusting into his mouth slamming their cocks into his throat forcing him to be face first in their crotches getting a nose full of their musk. Marcus himself was enjoying getting to fuck Harry’s ass, something about taking the Golden Boy’s cherry seemed to only egg him on more and more slamming over and over into his ass, balls spanking his cheeks so hard that they started to turn red with each hit. “Fuck, his ass is so goddamn perfect! Just fucking perfect!” He laughed reaching down to grab Harry by his hair and pulled him off the cock he was sucking, only for not one but two of them to be forced into his mouth causing his jaw to ache greatly.

 

Harry panicked feeling a buzz deep in his core as the three cocks fucked him he was not sure what was about to happen but he wanted to be safe.

 

The teens were getting close, their cocks were twitching in need and desire as they grew closer and closer to their ends ready blow their loads inside of Harry’s ass and mouth.

 

Lashing out Harry's magic formed golden tendrils that shot into each male sealing their ability to cum but also locking them forever on the brink of orgasm, as it pulled back cradelling Harry before disappearing with a loud pop that knocked the boys out and broke their spells on the compartment letting the whole train hear them.

 

On her way home Hedwig sensed the pulse of her Harry’s magic and turned heading for the red head house to take one of them to Harry.

 

Harry’s magic had responded to his wish, wanting him to be safe so it sought out one who was to be the one to keep him safe, using the bond the two shared as the beacon to track down the one who would be able to keep Harry safe sending him to a local park in his home town of little surrey where a black dog had been hiding from aurors to keep out of sight, but when he caught sight of a golden glow he moved towards it to find out what it was.

 

Harry laid panting on the ground his body shivering as he reached to his stretched hole a finger sliding in as he moaned out in pleasure.

 

Sirius as he got closer to the source of the glow felt his nose twitch as a smell hit his senses. He couldn’t describe it, but it smelled so alluring, so tempting, so..needy he was starting to pant. Spending so long in his animagus form had left him with a few traits, the senses of a dog were one as well as a few other things. But now, he was smelling something that smelled both familiar and yet so different it just smelled so wonderful, he found himself getting aroused something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and right now all kinds of pent up lust was clouding his mind.

 

Harry had rolled onto his stomach as he worked three fingers into his hole moaning loudly as his eyes stayed shut each jolt of pleasure wracking his body with the need to be filled and sated.

 

Lost in his daze, Sirius was as much a dog as he could be, the only thing on his mind right now was the urge to fuck and he wanted to do it badly. He finally came upon the sight, a black haired teen fingering himself, moaning, gasping, and making sounds that were going right to his cock. Licking his lips he approached the boy, not even being able to see how familiar he looked as he moved in towards Harry’s ass and let his long thick tongue lick along the boy’s balls up to his hole.

 

Moaning louder Harry let his hand fall to the side as something wet traced over his hole, he did not care what it was it felt so good.

 

Blinded by the lust that filled his mind, blocking out all reason and rational thoughts he continued to lick, lap and tongue Harry’s hole. His tongue so long, and so wet making it ease to taste the boy’s hole, to get a feeling of it, but he wanted to taste more, he pulled back and pushed his nose between Harry’s cheeks, rubbing his tongue across his hole and it wasn’t long before his tongue forced its way into Harry’s ass and plunged in deep, working its way into the channel worming around rubbing and teasing the inner walls of his ass as he made sure his tongue pushed in more and more all so he could get a taste of the boy’s ass.

 

Harry howled his cock aching and pulsing close to his release as the tongue filled his hole. His hips pushing back on the snout that was licking away.

 

Sirius continued to plunge his tongue into Harry’s ass, unable to stop tongue fucking the boys ass, something about it was just driving him crazy, of course another part of him was being driven just as crazy as well. Rising from his sheath, was his aching, throbbing red rocket. It was about 9-inches long, and 3-thick with his furry balls being the size of oranges. He was growling in pleasure, his tongue vibrating inside of Harry’s ass. He needed more, simply tongue fucking Harry’s ass wasn’t enough, he needed more! Pulling his tongue from Harry’s ass he mounted the boy his Red Rocket rubbing against his now literally drooling hole before he finally manage to get the angle just right and thrust into Harry’s ass and he didn’t stop once he was inside he started thrusting away driving his cock in and out of Harry’s ass with gusto.

 

Harry moaned and screamed in pleasure as his hole was fucked not knowing that Hedwig had brought someone with her to help him and was in hearing distance as the boy was mounted by the large canine.

 

Sirius was lost in a deep pleasurable haze, his mind drowning in the utter sensation of pleasure and uphoria that he was feeling. His mouth hung open, his tongue hanging out his mouth as he panted like mad. In and out, in and out, he worked his cock driving it deep into Harry’s ass as the sheer girth forced his walls apart far more than Marcus’s had, and the speed at which Sirius was going his furry sack was slapping-no spanking against his ass the sound echoing through the park for miles, as the one who had arrived to help Harry was blushing brightly at the sight before him, unable to believe what he was seeing. 

 

Bill stared in shock as he watched his little brother’s best friend being fucked by a large dog, he could not help his erection as he heard the moans and pleas for more from the dark haired youth.

 

The moans and pleas only pushed him on more and more, his tail wagging like mad as he went faster and harder. Laying on top of Harry’s body basically covering it with his own, his cock slamming away at his ass. The base of his cock bulged as slowly it began to swell slowly forming into the knot of his cock. The knot was as thick as Sirius’s balls slapping against his hole pressing, grinding against it as he was so close, so very close to his end, his first climax after years and he was gonna make sure he knotted the boy to make sure he could unload everything he had been unable to let loose for so long.

 

Pressing back eagerly Harry let out a loud groan as the knot popped in his hole and his own cock spurted watery cum all over the ground.

 

The sensation of the knot popping in was too much, it was overwhelming him driving him to the edge. He manage to climb off of Harry and then spun around so he was facing away and with a loud echoing howl he came and he came hard. He didn’t come in spurts, no he came shooting much like a hose, a single powerful stream of cum flooding Harry’s ass and quickly filling up, as months, maybe years of cum was drawn from Sirius’s balls and dumped right into Harry’s ass, not a single drop able to escape as the knot locked them in place thus forcing the cum to stay inside of Harry and causing his stomach to swell from the sheer amount of cum that was being forced into him.

 

Harry groaned as he passed out from the overload and fell into a restful sleep as the knot popped out of him.

 

Bill, who had been standing on the side lines gulped. He was unsure on what to make of what he had just seen, but he pushed it-and the raging erection he was currently sporting- to the back of his mind. He picked up Harry wrapping him in a spare cloak he had and held him close to his chest, once he was secured he pulled out a Portkey that would take him to the burrow, only stopping when he saw the dog come and stand near him and then with a loud snap they were gone. The only thing showing they had been there was the puddle of watery cum that had been left behind by Harry himself.


End file.
